


One Big Step 重要一步 \ 原作： nightwalker

by alienswest



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>盒子里有只猫咪。托尼向来软心肠。</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Big Step 重要一步 \ 原作： nightwalker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Big Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007595) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



> 依据汤上pensversusswords的脑洞而写。

盒子里只有一只猫咪。  
  
外面在十八度（摄氏－8度）左右，雨夹雪的寒冷仿佛毫无穷尽。盒子四围都被淋得湿透软塌，边角已然破损。整个盒子很快就要垮下，前提是它还没有在这样的夜里给冻得透硬。  
  
它就呆在一家空置店铺门前一角，正对着一条街巷。看起来就像是废弃物，托尼几乎都忽略了它，要不是正对街道的一面上写了几个粗黑大字“免费猫咪”的话。  
  
“停一下。”托尼说道，惯于听从此类突兀指示的哈皮当即靠边停下。天色已晚，全城道路基本都空空如也—预报一连几天夜里都有冻雨夹雪，市民们大多都躲进了屋子—也正因如此，零散几声喇叭鸣响之后，跟在他们身后的车辆纷纷变道驶离。哈皮如同任何都市老手司机一样无视了那些嘈杂，在座位上转过身子。“老板？”  
  
“等一下。”拉开车门的一瞬风雪就袭击了他，托尼苦着脸低头抵御寒冷。他几乎是在瞬间就被淋得湿透，脚上的菲拉格慕在雪水里打了下滑，然后继续迈向前去。  
  
盒子第一眼看去像是空的，托尼感觉白白堵塞交通淋得透湿跑过来有点蠢。然后他掀开盖板，看见了蜷在角落的小小灰色毛球。  
  
有那么一瞬它一动不动，托尼简直以为它已经没了气息。他踌躇一下，将手伸进盒子。猫咪浑身冰冷湿透，在他触到时剧烈地挣动起来。但它在被他伸手抱起时没有逃跑的意思，只是悲伤地喵了一声，偎进他温暖的掌心。  
  
他将它护在胸前，挡去狂风骤雨，然后再次检查盒子，甚至抬起它看看后面有没有藏着一只。他扫向巷子，但没看见任何活动的东西。  
  
“老板？”哈皮轻轻碰了下他的肩膀，伸长脖子看到了托尼抱着的是什么。“噢哇噢。有人就这么把她丢在这儿？真糟。”  
  
“来。抱她回车上。我去看看她还有没有兄弟姐妹藏在别处。”托尼想将猫咪交给哈皮，但她的爪子陷进他的上衣，在他试图将她剥下来时可怜地哀鸣。  
  
哈皮将他推向车子。“我来办。快上车。谷歌找家兽医急诊，我们回大厦前就能将她顺路放下。”  
  
托尼放弃了将猫咪从身上解下的企图，转而用外套裹在她小小的身上，钻回车里。暖气渗进皮肤时他打了个寒颤，松懈下来，而等到哈皮回到他们身边—用了大概十五分钟把巷子彻彻底底检查了遍—他已经在手机上查好了最近的兽医急诊，猫咪也一路用爪子扒着盘在他脖颈上，颤抖着，间或小小呜咽。  
  
****  
  
“极轻度的低温症，”凯尔茜医生说道。“我觉得她至少有一两天没人喂食喂水了。”刚见这只猫咪时她极严厉地瞪了托尼一眼，但匆匆解释一番过后，她就热络了起来。“我有一名助手在给她喂水了，我会给你住处寄包猫粮好捱过这场风暴。现在这大块头装置能保证她温暖干燥，任她进食休憩，直到她找回力气。”  
  
“我们要养她吗？”哈皮压低声音问。  
  
“我从没养过猫，”托尼缓慢地回道。“我不知道要怎么做—而且我一天工作二十七小时，隔月就有人想要炸飞我们的住处。队伍里还有人过敏的。”  
  
“我们可以将她安排到收养机构，”凯尔茜医生说。“我与当地动保组织有约。”  
  
“好啊，”托尼回道。“这样……大概就最好了。”  
  
他们看着凯尔茜医生再次回到诊疗室。  
  
“你要给收养所捐个一百万了，对不？”哈皮问道。  
  
****  
  
托尼到家时史蒂夫正坐在餐桌前吃宵夜。  
  
“嗨，”史蒂夫开口。他将手臂环上托尼腰际，将他拉进一个迅速、轻柔的吻。托尼的衣物潮湿，头发显然曾淋得透湿，现在干成了一绺绺的。“你淋了雨吗？”他问。  
  
“算是吧。”托尼一手还揽着条毛巾，很可能就是用来擦干自己的那条。“我担心你已经上床了。”  
  
“收到那条你说已经在路上的短信了。想着等你一下。”史蒂夫一手滑进托尼夹克，手掌平平按在托尼背上。“你全身都是冰凉的。”  
  
托尼朝他微笑，手指抚过史蒂夫脸颊。“进屋吗？你能让我暖起来。”  
  
“我喜欢让你暖起来，”史蒂夫回道。  
  
托尼亲吻他头顶。“把汤喝完。我做点可可，带回屋去喝。来。”他将毛巾啪地拍在史蒂夫膝头，这时后者才发现里面裹着什么。  
  
“这是谁呀？”史蒂夫在猫咪扭动身子从毛巾皱褶下探出身时用手拢住她。她是一只浅灰色小猫，有着蓝绿色的眼睛，年幼得无法进入收养程序。他小心地将她从毛巾里抱出，看见里面还包着一片小小的暖包。  
  
“她现在是我们的了，”托尼说道。他向煮锅里倒着牛奶，极其小心地避开史蒂夫的视线。“或者她是我的也行。有人在这大冷天把她丢在了外面，兽医诊所的医生说收养机构不会在圣诞节收留这么小的动物，好确保它们不会被领走当礼物送人，所以她就得那么在那儿坐到明年，而我又不是付不起疫苗和玩具的钱，所以我就想管他呢。这样大概是有点蠢，我还没到家，而且—而且估计有人对猫过敏，但是房子也算挺大的啊，所以—我觉得她应该不碍什么事，丹妮大概应该也会挺喜欢她，所以—”  
  
史蒂夫将猫咪环在臂弯里，走到托尼身后。“她是我们的了，对吧？”他开口，任托尼未尽的那些紧张的喋喋不休漫过耳际。“这是相当重要的一步呢，一起养宠物。”  
  
托尼耸肩。“噢我觉得我们已经养了像是，一打超能力小孩了，所以管他那么多的。”  
  
史蒂夫亲吻他的后颈脖。“我喜欢这些关键的步骤们。我更是喜欢你说“我们的”这个词。”他倚在台面上，这样就能看见托尼的脸。猫咪喵了一声，在他臂弯里挪动，想要顺着他的上衣往上爬。史蒂夫揽起她，将她安顿在胸膛上。“她叫什么名字？”  
  
托尼在脸红，浅粉色的薄晕让史蒂夫想把他吻到无法呼吸。“我想着我们可以一起挑一个，是吧？”  
  
“就像给小孩起名一样，”史蒂夫说道，仅仅为了看到托尼的红晕加深。  
  
“你就是在开我玩笑了，”托尼平平地回他。他将巧克力和香草香精搅进牛奶里，整个厨房的味道甜蜜、温暖而舒适。  
  
“有一点点吧。”史蒂夫挠挠猫咪的肚子，她犹犹豫豫地拍打他的手指，好像要看看它们下一步要做些什么。“安东尼娅。”  
  
“不。混球啊你。”托尼将可可倒进一对马克杯。“莎拉。”  
  
“也行。不过要是我们有了个女儿，我会希望给她起我母亲的名字，之后就会很难解释为什么我们给她起了猫的名字。”史蒂夫看着托尼的手颤了一下，然后稳住自己。“毛团儿？须宝？”  
  
托尼扮个苦脸。“噢，不。不行。我们可以起个更好点的。”  
  
史蒂夫端起自己的汤碗，几口喝尽剩下的炖汤，然后把碗放进水槽等洗。“来床上。我来让你暖起来，然后我们想个更好的名字给我们的小姑娘。”  
  
托尼在门前停顿，衣衫皱褶，头发凌乱，回头对史蒂夫微笑，带着柔软的喜爱之情。“知道吗，我也很喜欢听到你说“我们的”这个词。”  
  
“很好，对吧？”史蒂夫在他唇上落下一个吻。“我们回房间，喝掉我们的可可，给我们的猫咪起个名字，然后可以在我们的床上做爱。”  
  
“我们得给她保暖，”托尼说道。“拿上她的暖包好吗？我们可以给她做张小床。我这里有给她的食物，但是刚才路况太差，没能给她买张猫用小床或是玩具，所以天好以后我们得要去买些了。我还想着可以买座猫爬架什么的，或者还有那些机械玩具，这样我们有任务时她还能自己玩。噢，还有自动饮水喂食器—我们不在时贾维斯可以喂她，但是以防万一嘛。然后我可能在回家路上还在亚马逊给她订了不同式样的项圈和毛衣。”  
  
“你会是个被宠坏的小公主，”史蒂夫对猫咪说，跟着托尼穿过走廊。  
  
“没错，但她是我们的小公主，”托尼回道，引得史蒂夫在等待电梯时又一次亲吻他。


End file.
